List of modified card artworks
The following cards have been censored in some way when translated from Japanese to English: Removal of Religious Symbols * "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" - Halo removed. * "Angel 07" - Halo removed. * "Call of the Haunted" - Crucifix Gravestones changed to Rounded ones. * "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" - Halo removed. * "Dark Balter the Terrible" - Removed demonic horns and wings. * "Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby. * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" / "Revived King Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs. * "Destiny Board" Name changed from Ouija Board to Destiny Board. The message was changed from a "Death" to "Final". * "Enervating Mist" - Halo removed. * "Exile of the Wicked" - Crucifix and Bible removed. * "Exodia the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Final Flame" - Crucifixion of a person replaced with a monster on fire. * "Foolish Burial" - Crucifix Gravestone changed to Rounded one. * "Graceful Charity" - Halo removed. * "Gravekeeper's Servant" - Crucifix Gravestones edited in Dark Legends. * "Graverobber" - Crucifix gravestone on his back changed to a rounded one. * "Guardian Angel Joan" - Halo removed. * "Hysteric Fairy" - Halo removed. * "Inferno Reckless Summon" - Crucifix Gravestones edited. * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Lesser Fiend" - Demonic looking wings, horns, and tail removed. * "Magician's Circle" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Magicians Unite" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Marie the Fallen One" - Crucifix on hand and Horns removed. * "Monster Reborn" - Ankh changed to a stylized crystal. * "Owner's Seal" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Premature Burial" - Cross faded and mishapen, ring from "Dark Magician" added. * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Sage's Stone" - Hexagram replaced with circle with runes. * "Shining Angel" - Halo removed. * "Shining Friendship" - Halo removed. * "Skelengel" - Halo replaced with a crown. * "Soul of Purity and Light" - Halo removed. * "Spellbinding Circle" - Hexagram replaced with different symbol. * "The Cheerful Coffin" - Crucifix replaced. * "Toon Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby. * "Treeborn Frog" - Halo removed. * "Wingweaver" - Halo removed. Removal of Gore, Violent material, etc. * "Axe of Despair" - Removed face on ax. * "Corroding Shark" - Gore removed. Blood Removed. * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid. * "Destiny Board" - Letter D replaced with letter F so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. * "Maji-Gire Panda" - Mother and child panda removed from background (due to reference to domestic violence), skull removed from under panda's arm. * "Parasite Paracide" - Person's face removed. * "Ring of Destruction" - Grenades in original artwork replaced with balls of fire. * "Spirit Message "A": Letter T is replaced with A so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "T" to Spirit Message "A" to match. * "Spirit Message "I": Letter E is replaced with I so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "E" to Spirit Message "I" to match. * "Spirit Message "N": Letter A is replaced with N so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "A" to Spirit Message "N" to match. * "Spirit Message "L": Letter H is replaced with L so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "H" to Spirit Message "L" to match. * "Stim-Pack" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid. * "Trial of Nightmare" - blood removed and glow is added to eyes. Removal of Weapons * "Ancient Gear Castle" - Cannon on the top of the castle is covered. * "Ancient Gear Soldier" - Barrel of the gun is altered to make it look less realistic. * "Barrel Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "Cloak and Dagger" - Sniper scope changed to look like a telescope. * "Don Zaloog" - Guns replaced with swords. (Note: the belt of bullets is not removed. In the Anime, he still uses guns) * "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" - Cannon she carries is altered/covered. * "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" - Cannons redrawn to look like lasers. * "Tactical Espionage Expert " - Pistol in the right hand changed to a cartoon-like laser. * "Twin-Barrel Dragon" - Realistic Guns made to look like lasers. * "X-Head Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "Z-Metal Tank" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "XZ-Tank Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "YZ-Tank Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "XYZ-Dragon Cannon - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. Covering of Nudity * "Absolute End" Gagagigo gets new shorts. * "Allure Queen LV7" Skirt lengthened. * "Aqua Spirit" - Covered up cleavage with a frilly shirt. * "Aquarian Alessa" - Skirt lengthened. * "Avatar of The Pot" - G-string replaced with Kilt. * "Blade Skater" Light-blue strip that ran across her chest was removed as it could be mistaken for revealing cloths. * "Burst Return" The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in the artwork has been made less revealing. * "Cure Mermaid" Covered up cleavage and lines indicating her abs are erased. * "Cyber Blader" clothing has been edited so that it looks that she's wearing a spandex suit. * "Cyber Gymnast" Clothing have been made less revealing. * "Cyber Harpie Lady" Suggestive spikes on breasts removed. * "Cyber Prima" Clothing made less revealing. * "Cyber Shield" - Spikes removed from breasts. * "Cyber Tutu" Skirt lengthened to be less revealing. * "Dark Magician Girl" - Picture is zoomed out and cleavage is covered. * "Dark Witch" Red horns recolored to skin color and made shorter. * "Deep Sea Diva" Breasts made less noticable. * "Dunames Dark Witch" Cloathing made less revealing. * "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" - Uncovered breast covered. Breasts made to seem smaller. * "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" - Bare legs given spandex covering. * "Elf's Light" Naked elf was given clothing. * "Enchanting Mermaid" bust size reduced and is given more clothing. * "Etoile Cyber" Bust reduced. Clothing has been recolored as it could have been mistaken for nudity. * "Fairy's Gift" - Full nudity is replaced with a long dress. * "Fake Hero" - Kid's boxer shorts removed. * "Fifth Hope" - Elemental Hero Bustinatrix is given more clothing. * "Gemini Elf" Clothing made less revealing. * "Glorious Illusion" - Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner's top is covered. * "Goddess of Whim" - Cleavage is covered. * "Harpie Girl" Some artworks have had their clothing made less revealing. * "Harpies' Hunting Ground" The Harpy Lady 1 on the card has had her clothing made less revealing. * "Harpie Lady" Clothing made less revealing. * "Harpie Lady 1" Clothing made less revealing. * "Harpie Lady 2" Clothing made less revealing. * "Harpie Lady 3" Clothing made less revealing. * "Harpie Lady Sisters" Suggestive spikes on breasts removed. * "Harpie Queen" - Clothing made less revealing and skin tone is changed from Caucasian to a teal. * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" - Cleavage removed. * "Helios Duo Megistus" - Cleavage removed. * "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" - Fundoshi covered. * "Homunculus the Alchemic Being" - The right part of the body is recolored from skin-color to orange as it could have been mistaken for nudity. * "Hysteric Party" The Harpie Lady 1's, Harpie Lady 2's, and Harpie Lady 3's clothing has been made less revealing. * "Insect Queen" - Cleavage covered. * "Kanan the Swordmistress" Breast armor altered to be less suggestive * "Kunoichi" Longer skirt and taller stockings. * "Lady Ninja Yae" Breasts reduced. * "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" - Top covered. * "Maiden of the Moonlight" - Cleavage made to appear smaller. * "Mermaid Knight" Clothing made less revealing. * "Nekogal #1" - Given shorts. * "Nekogal #2" - Given shorts. * "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" - Cleavage reduced and given a body suit outline. * "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" - Burst size reduced and given a skirt. * "Protector of the Throne" - top is longer. * "Psychic Lifetrancer" - The legs of her suit are made longer. * "Psychokinesis" - The legs of "Psychic Lifetrancer"'s suit are made longer. * "Raging Eria" - Lengthened skirt. * "Red Archery Girl" Given more clothing (chest was only covered by sea shells) and belly button erased. * "Rise of the Snake Deity" The Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing. * "Succubus Knight" - Cleavage replaced with an extension of her bodysuit; Jewel on her forehead removed. * "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" - Stomach covered. * "Shadow of Eyes" - Eyes redrawn without make-up. Possibly to avoid any reference to prostitution. * "Shadow Tamer" - Clothing made less revealing. * "Snake Deity's Command" - The Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing. * "Slate Warrior - Paint on chest armor changed directions as it looks like nipples. * "Sonic Maid" - Cleavage covered. * "Soul Release" - Nude form of soul covered with white dress. * "Sunny Pixie" - Clothing made less revealing. * "The Emperor's Holiday" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Clothing made less revealing. * "Toon Gemini Elf" - Cleavage covered. One had a glove added. * "Tremendous Fire" - Naked fairies clothed in blue flame. * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" Harpy Ladies in the artwork have been given more clothing. * "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" Has been given more clothing * "Water Omotics" - Blue scales added to cover breasts. * "X-Saber Anu Piranha" - Bust size reduced. Redrawn/Alternate Art * "Dian Keto the Cure Master" - Alternate art is used. Single breast is covered. * "Dramatic Rescue" - Girl being rescued is tied to a tree instead of having a hand in guillotine. * "Fiend Comedian" - Art replaced with less violent one. * "Last Day of Witch" - Art changed from a scene representing the Salem witch hunts to a comical looking witch with a red crossed-out sign. * "Mystic Tomato" Redrawn possibly to look less like a pumpkin or to make it less fruit-like, which could make children fear tomatoes. * "Offerings to the Doomed" - Church altar with cross replaced with a treasure room. * "Otohime" Looks more like Otohime is casting a spell in the original artwork. * "Senju of the Thousand Hands" - Alternate art is used. * "Soul of the Pure" - The bloody angel cutting itself with a knife is replaced with a Fairy holding a water droplet. * "Taunt" - Art changed from two human bullies to two aliens; one of them appears in "Back to Square One's" artwork. * "The Forgiving Maiden" - Original art closely resumbled a nun. * "Tragedy" - Art changed from a guillotine to a girl avoiding a shady man. * "Ultimate Offering" - Alternate art is used as opposed to what looks like a blood offering. Translated or removed text * "7 Completed" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text. * "Fake Trap" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text. * "Heavy Slump" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text. * "Zombyra the Dark" - "Zombire" removed. * " Shield and Sword" - Japanese characters replaced with English text. Other * "Injection Fairy Lily" - Red crosses in the background were replaced with hearts, to remove reference to the Red Cross. * "Card Rotator" - Jerry Beans Man is corrected as a Normal Monster. * "Psychic Commander" - Right hand is changed from a flat hand to a pointing finger, to avoid references to Nazism or even Adolf Hitler.